


Knightrider

by EmmaofTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Job, Book & TV Show Quotes, Brienne of Tarth Top, Brienne of Tarth eventual Bottom, Brienne’s first time, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dominant, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Jaime Lannister Bottom, Jaime Lannister Top, Jenny Oldstone, Kissing, Pegging, Role Reversal, S08 Ep02, Sex, Smut, Submissive, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaofTarth/pseuds/EmmaofTarth
Summary: “I sincerely thank you for the title Jaime,” she paused, “and yet “wench” sounds more comfortable in your addressing of me.” She sat with an empty glass in hand and stared in to the flames blissfully. Her face soft from the usual hard scowl worn to warn of unwanted enemies. Jaime could only gape at her unaware profile. He opened his mouth to say something of false comfort but neither he nor she seemed to need it in one another’s company.& then basically just sex for almost 5,000 words





	1. Ser Brienne

“Ser Brienne” Jaime nods as she ever dutifully wiped the spilled wine with her gloved hand and aligned the used wine glasses in such regiment order envied even by the Unsullied army. She truly was a born leader, Jaime pondered, but he had known that the longest - amongst the living. Cursing his incessant bitterness that Catelyn Stark knew Brienne’s potential before he. Winterfell’s great hall stood empty but the two of them. The only sound the dulled stacking of glass on the tablecloth and the crackling whispers of the fire. So, uncharacteristically, she smiled at him, not the euphoric beaming when first bestowed the title of knight, only hours before, but a content humbled smile. She did not correct his use of title where before she would deny the “lady.” “Ser” instead suited her much more like the blue armour perfectly suited her sapphire isle eyes.  
“Ser Jaime” she nodded with an upturned closed mouth.  
“Tonight is yours. I am but a humble Jaime in your presence Ser.” He bowed with his heavy hand pressed to his chest carrying his heavy heart - burdened with love. Eyebrows raised in a playful smirk in attempt to not appear disingenuous but not to insult either despite her begging for such before. To his surprise, she scoffed.  
“You? Humble?” At first his raised eyebrows fell to a deep furrow and he felt a twang of hurt, but then he saw her expression: one of jest and friendship and of slight drunkenness.  
“Ah now don’t let my knighting you go to your head just as the wine has wench.” She was flushed not from embarrassment, never from embarrassment, but from the drink and scorching fire lit by dragons themselves for all they knew.  
“I sincerely thank you for the title Jaime,” she paused, “and yet “wench” sounds more comfortable in your addressing of me.” She sat with an empty glass in hand and stared in to the flames blissfully. Her face soft from the usual hard scowl worn to warn of unwanted enemies. Jaime could only gape at her unaware profile. He opened his mouth to say something of false comfort but neither he nor she seemed to need it in one another’s company.  
“Familiar.” She smiled as she raised the empty glass to her lips and then whispered curses at the empty contents.  
“As long as it’s the familiarity of our times together and not the jest of every man you’ve encountered, I’ll continue” he caught her eyes and questioned the answer but her wide eyes only sparkled “... wench.” He pulled a seat and sat it to face Brienne’s side. His knees pushed against her thigh and the slight contact made his cock stiffen. Lost in the flames, Brienne thought of Jaime of his story of his stupidity in not revealing the true reason for his Kingslayer title before the council this morn’. “Burn them! Burn them all!” Echoed in her head. It was then with the knocking of knees against her upper thigh she once again became alert and instinctively reached for her hilt. Eyes darting to the presumed enemy she remembered herself and more importantly she remembered him.  
“Sorry” she muttered “lost myself for a minute there. Alcohol never ceases to amaze me the stupidity it provokes in one usually so focussed.” Jaime rolled his eyes but with an ever-warming smile. A lull filled the room.  
“Pod’s got some pipes on him.” Jaime commented, though it was a trivial thought he didn’t want the company to end, not yet. She ignored his inane conversation.  
“You can take it off by the way,” she answered referring to his weighty, golden hand. The relief in releasing the straps was more fortune than gold and he knew she knew that. He knew she knew him.  
“What made you leave Cersei’s side?” Jaime thought for a moment as Brienne watched his face pensively.  
“The excuse she is now mad has been used, another used was that Tyrion asked me, but truly ... The most loyal knight I know, said to me after I saw the dead live “fuck loyalty” and if that didn’t damn well stir my courage as well as my cock I’d still be a cowardly lion in King’s Landing with a Mad Queen.” He said with the same ferocity as he had in the baths, only now adorned with a Lannister gold hand and a far less broken spirit. It was Brienne’s turn to gape - the “cock” comment not unnoticed. She stood with as much indignation as when naked in the water all those years ago. The faltering of this illusion only found in the chink of her armour against his and the flinging of her chair behind her. She stood stoically and stared in to the now dying fire. Jaime rose slowly clutching her arm to feign aid in his standing, and with a swift movement, Brienne reached around with concern inscribed in her expression at his need of help - and ever more frighteningly his asking for help. There their eyes caught, properly now, the eye contact prolonged in their study of one’s souls, then their hair, noses, ears, mouths.


	2. A Whole-lot-of-Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passions quickly fabricate as Brienne and Jaime realise they are probably going to die tomorrow ...

Lips locked faster than expected. The kisses were sloppy and rough, saliva and tongues tangling like fire and ice, there was no gentleness - despite Brienne’s mocking title “Maid of Tarth.” They would soon find together that she fucked like she fought. The urgency of their kisses threw Jaime back to his, thankfully sturdy, wooden chair and Brienne awkwardly leaned her entire weight on her forearm straddled on the backrest. Their chapped lips scratched like the cold against one another but they never let up for breath, breathing through their noses like angry stallions in their passion. One hand entangled in his hair, Brienne reached with the other to his belt and unbuckled it in one swift movement. It was Jaime who broke the kiss first, needing air unlike the, he now realised, much younger knight atop him.  
“Slow down. Tonight is yours.” Jaime repeated through gasping breaths. Brienne said nothing, her blue eyes clouded with pure lust and her chest rising and falling beneath the chunky, obnoxious armour. She kept eye contact as she stood above him, still seated in the chair, and she began to undress. A less seductive task when doused in heavy, intricate armour but made so with her unfumbling, strong fingers undoing the ties and letting them drop to the floor with a thudded echo. Jaime attempted to mirror this but with much greater difficulty. Brienne’s quick pace, however, allowed for her fingers to work away at his armour with ease as soon as she stood only in her thin, white undershirt and beige breeches. She sneaked more gentle kisses on the top of his head, nape of his neck, and lobe of his ear as she worked. Jaime despite his usual lion’s pride felt no shame in this process. Welcoming the woman’s touch of whom he loved. As the last buckle was undone and the piece of armour fell to the floor Brienne was atop Jaime again, less awkward than before now that the bulky restraints were relinquished. Her knee rested on the wood between Jaime’s legs mere inches from his own wood, which was now a clear outline snaking down his leg, and their frantic kisses resumed. Brienne’s thick biceps cradled Jaime’s head pulling his hair that had a slick greasiness to it, longer than hers and smelled like Earth. She liked this Jaime more than the Golden Lion, with his wounded paw and roaring passion for something other than himself. As she appreciated the man he had become with a rhythmic swirling and sucking of his tongue, her hips began to mirror this movement grinding her cunt (concealed only by thin breeches) against his muscular leg. Her wetness dampening both her and his trousers with a wet heat that left Jaime groaning. She quickened her pace from a trot to a canter, remembering the times she had ridden a horse wearing a dress - in her younger years - and when particularly movement of the horse’s saddle caused a tingling sensation down there. She knew her knee was rubbing the Kingslayer’s cock and relished in his timid groans from his desire for more of her. A swift movement found her coarse hand jerking at his concealed weapon, using the palm of her hand and the side of his thigh to tug at his rigid manhood in a way that forced his head back while releasing ragged breaths. She tore at his throat with her teeth, scattering instant bruises in her mark of territory, their rutting quickening, quickening, quickening ... and then the chair gave way shattering beneath their sweating bodies.  
“You’re a whole lot of woman,” Jaime quipped, she glared, he smirked “sorry.”


	3. A Translucent Ethereal Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime sees Brienne in her entirety and what he sees is beautiful.  
> — — —  
> Jaime could no longer see his translucent, ethereal beast - an unforgivable thing in their likely first and last fuck.

The broken chair proved no obstacle for the two knights. Jaime recovering from the fall quicker than taking a blow in combat. The beast of a woman still atop him he decided to shift the power and rolled her strong body off of him, instead replacing his weaker body atop hers. She was a feast for his senses. The white shirt left little to the imagination, her breasts barely enough in a handful with taut, perky nipples that hardened with his stare pushing against the fabric longing to escape. The button down would usually prove a difficulty with his one hand but in one movement each button was ripped from its delegated spot with only a finger. Her breath hitched. Her tits were small and white like sands found only in Essos, and like those sand snakes her tits were reactive, her nipples tightening and decreasing in size as they grew in length. His tongue circled the areola which felt bumpy like raspberries under his mouth - though the taste and sounds omitted far more sweet. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled his body down to lie flush on her but his long, hard shaft prohibited such a thing. With a sly Lannister grin he let his spit drip from his mouth on her chest and spread the wetness with his stubble from where her heart raced, between her breasts, filling her belly button like a puddle, and finally arriving at the beautiful sapphire isles surrounded by a salty sea. Tearing her breeches down with only his snarl her pussy glistened in the ever dimming firelight. He stopped between her tree trunk thighs and stared at her face. Her usual thin, colourless lips were wet and plump from the action of Jaime’s tongue and teeth. Her eyes closed and as the moments passed her already closed eyes screwed tighter in frustration before she looked between her thighs with a scowl. The furrowed brows quickly softened with not only his look of lust but his look of love. They held eye contact as he nestled his face in to her bleach blonde curls. The walls of her mound more astonishing than the ice wall at Castle Black these walls were dripping with Brienne’s arousal. His tongue touched her entrance and as her tits reacted so did her cave pulling his tongue in for him to lap up her juices. Slowly, at first, causing shivers up her spine in a way the cold had never done, then sinking his tongue in deeper and deeper exploring her salty insides. His nose rubbed against her clit as he dived further in plunging his wide tongue in and out with a vigour that raised her hips to accommodate her pleasure. Her Maidenhead had long been taken with the years of horse riding and cunt-kicking from the likes of the Hound. She moaned deeply shuddering a vibration through her body that met his mouth, his own meat twitched in appreciation. His fingers met his tongue and he used both to venture inside of the woman he had seen all of in that bath and on this night before their death. His tongue then met her clit and he circled it with a loving violence only used in fucking. She wriggled at his touch, grinding and writhing against his curved fingers, her body propped on her elbows and pushing back and forth pumping in his two, three, four fingers. They’d only been at it for what felt like moments when the fire finally extinguished and they were shrouded entirely in darkness. Jaime could no longer see his translucent, ethereal beast - an unforgivable thing in their likely first and last fuck. He stopped his fingers and slowly pulled them out as Brienne whimpered in protest. First putting his moist fingers in his mouth and relishing the taste he then reached out and felt for one of Brienne’s strong arms in the darkness. Once finding it he jerked her to her feet and in with a sudden outburst of loving sentiment he embraced her in their first delicate moment of their rutting. She had more of a woman’s shape now, despite towering over her, in the darkness he felt the softness of her skin not hardened by weathering or combat. His head rested on her left tit acting as a pillow for his weary head, his only hand cradled in her childbearing hips, and his stump rested upon her supple ass - where Cersei would recoil at his stump’s touch Brienne welcomed it and leaned in to his wrist. Brienne’s presence reminded Jaime only of warmth despite the Winter upon them.  
“My lion,” she purred as she leaned her head to his hair, “I need you ... now.” There was little hesitance in her voice, when the woman knew what she wanted she received it hence Oathkeeper.  
“As m’lady ... m’ser wishes,” he sang with his faux bow once again.


	4. Thank Fuck for the Lord of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne begs for Jaime to take her but he’s not quite ready to give into her pleads.

Aside them was a small square of moonlight from the window above. Now knowing her abilities to take what he gave, Jaime made no tenderness, roughly returning his hand far into her cunt as they stood. His four thrusting fingers pumped inside of her until she was once again sufficiently wet and begging, knees buckling underneath her, he slid his hand out of her sopping cave as she cried protests again. He rested his fingertips at her entrance and she grunted a thunderous internal groan unlike the womanly squeaks Cersei used to utter. With his fingers still in her, but only just, he gently tugged towards himself beckoning Brienne to chase the pleasure as he backed towards the square of light. Stepping into the light she could almost be a beauty. Her homely features when relaxed were soft, her broad back and thick muscles creating more curves than any woman he’d seen before, and the eyes of course the eyes were just astonishing. Jaime’d think her a White Walker if he didn’t know any better.  
“Thank fuck for the Lord of Light,” he muttered. Jaime noticed beneath her feet were drops of liquid, startled he thought it was her maidenhead, never before broken by a man. However, with closer inspection, it was her arousal dripping from the maidenhair between her legs. Jaime lapped it up tracing up from her inner thigh before placing his mouth where it had been moments before, but which felt like an entire Winter ago, and sucked her clit thirstily. He met his hand to her cunt once more penetrating with all his might and all of his hand. Her brow covered with a thin sheen of sweat and her muscles worked as if she were in battle but her face and glorious moans contested the lowly yard or battlefield.  
“I want you inside of me,” she growled.  
“Patience” he spoke muffled, mouth still on the spot that was making her sing. Her patience was growing thin and so was her duration he knew she would cum in mere minutes with his rough, rhythmic movements. “I’m cumming” she gulps as if on cue. Biting back her screams with a clenched jaw an incredible quake lurched through her whole large body, startling a wave of spasms starting in her cunt and jolting and jerking her muscular limbs. Her legs finally buckled and she sank to the floor in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a filler chapter to get them to move positions ... whoopsie


	5. A Cock Fit Only for a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne knows more than Jaime was led to believe.

Regaining her breath Brienne realised her nudity and Jaime’s lack of. As he stood above her, he too regaining his breath, she saw a flash of his stoicism and lion’s pride not seen on him for a long time since his hand was taken. She had always known she was a better fighter than Jaime, but that had never made her feel superior, yet she never let herself feel inferior to any man at all. Resting on her knees and looking up at his looming silhouette Brienne felt small and though it was everything she had strived not to be in her life, she enjoyed this smallness with him. She’d been waiting for this moment her whole life - not fucking per say but fucking Jaime, making love with Jaime. A sudden energy sprung upon her and she reached for the belt around his waist, that still held his modest sword, unbuckling the belt and pulling at the waistband of his breeches. Understanding it was now “his turn” he pulled his shirt over his head with a little difficulty and revealed his strong torso. A trail of fair fur all over his body led to his thick mane that covered his eyes when he looked down at her and to another thick mane around his manhood. The protruding muscles on his thighs and calves conveyed the mightiness of his brawn, though it was not those legs that caught Brienne’s eye. His third leg stood erect 7 inches away from his body glistening with pre-cum. The moonlight cast a shadow the length of the great hall. Jaime Lannister above being handsome, a great fighter, and witty was incredibly well hung. Brienne gulped. Apprehensively, she raised her mouth to his head, clutching his shaft in her hands, and began to swirl her tongue over his tip - mimicking the motions he had done to her. Finding her way around his pulsing member she flicked delicately under his hood and his cock twitched with approval. Toying with his slit a moment longer she rubbed the base of his cock with her strong fingers. Then, slowly, she opened her mouth taking him inside of her. Her lips travelling to meet her hands at his base. Jaime made certain not to move so she could pace herself but how he wanted to thrust until she gagged. Swallowing down his cock he reached deep in to her throat before she began to bob her head swallowing him up and spitting him out managing another inch with each try.  
“Oh fuck, oh, the old Gods, fuck yes, there, just like that, fucking the new Gods” Jaime squirmed as she picked up the pace. Suddenly she grabbed his ass forcing thrusts in to her already full mouth.  
His head hitting the back of her throat and sending shockwaves through him and groans through the room. Her cheeks hollowed in her powerful suction appearing gaunt from starvation that could only be replenished with his dick. She swished her tongue to stimulate his shaft as he face fucked her. Finding a rhythm she released his ass and cupped his balls with her hands. She gently fondled and massaged the sack, tugging slightly when he was deep in her throat, forcing murmured “fuck”s from his gritted teeth. Brienne had never been with a man but she had known whores in her time on Tarth and while travelling Westeros. She would often find herself sat next to a lady whose trade was sex in a tavern or inn and Brienne over the years was told extensively the workings of a man’s body. This was often in the whore’s attempt to bring her to arousal and pay to spend a night - and Brienne couldn’t say she wasn’t tempted at times. With a combined tug of his balls and hitting the back of her throat, so hard her eyes watered, Jaime came furiously. His cum filling every corner of Brienne’s mouth and spilling only slightly out of her swollen, reddened lips before she swallowed back his climax - relishing the intake of Jaime Lannister’s seed. It was his turn to sink to the floor, they lay a mess on the damp old stone. Their synchronised panting causing a mist to form as their cold-cloud breaths mingled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little hint at Brienne’s bisexuality (non-canonical but I could totally see being the case).


	6. Death by Brienne’s Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn Martell felt only the squeeze of the Mountain’s fingers which Jaime soon finds out is no great feat in comparison to Brienne’s large thighs.

Jaime was flaccid, but determined to make love to the big woman beside him he lay on his back and urged her to sit on his face. Gingerly she knelt either side of his head and squatted over his beard withholding her entire weight so as not to asphyxiate her love. He had other plans, pulling her down by the thighs with his hand and forearm so much so his face disappeared from her sight. Licking her pussy he grabbed her wrists and guided them to his throat, telling her with his touch to choke him. Brienne only wanted to satisfy him so she did as he instructed reaching behind herself, gripping his throat, and applying pressure. As she did his licking became hungrier, forcing her hips to jut forward. Her tree trunk thighs ridden only horses rode his slick, thirsty tongue. He was bringing her to climax faster than before. She squeezed her thighs when he hit the clitoris with a coarse flick and deep plunging kiss into her cunt, worshiping her hole with his spade tongue. He in the moments of her climaxing felt a great likeness to Oberyn Martell in his death before being released from the grips of her thighs. Brienne came riding his face four times before falling to her side in defeat.  
“You’re a far better rider than I’ve had before wench”  
“Well I cannot imagine your sister to be too keen on horses Ser” she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little jape at Cersei never hurt no one ... well not no one but surely not me?


	7. Oh! My Ser’s Maidenhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne takes back the control.

Jaime was still limp from his immense release of cum Brienne had swallowed down with little hesitation, and Brienne was growing frustrated. He laughed at her scowl.  
“I’m an old man, forgive me.” She realised just then, after all his jokes, that he had grown older since their first meeting. Though it had not worsened his looks, but instead made him more handsome like an aged wine that Tyrion would drink plentifully. The sound of echoey scuffled footsteps jolted Brienne out of her thought and made her lunge for the grip of Jaime’s sword with such speed Jaime himself had barely reacted. Raising her finger to her mouth, she hushed him and waited. Nothing. No one came but as she was waiting Brienne’s mind had swerved to other things and she coined an idea. Turning to Jaime with a determination she spoke:  
“I could fuck you?” She asked.  
“That’s what you’ve been doing my dear naive Brienne” he chuckled.  
“No I could fuck you ....” she held the hilt of his sword and looked at it longer than needed for him to understand. His swords grip was smooth not an intricate gold design like Oathkeeper but a modest wooden hilt bound in a soft leather and moulded to his hand’s curves. Jaime hesitated, but his shaft did not, perking up at the prospect. If they were to die tomorrow, would he not regret something he’d always longed to be done and something Cersei continually refused. He nodded coyly averting his eyes with an uncharacteristically flushed face. Embarrassed and aroused. Brienne grabbed Jaime’s shirt and wrapped it around her hands. Before lifting the sword once more, she grabbed his face passionately kissing him, forcing their lips to swell and become an aggressive red. Their mouths tasted different from the first kisses, number than before and saltier but just as delicious. Brienne arched her back and tipped her head until horizontal making Jaime move with her. He smiled into their kiss, knowing her game, and lifted his lips only inches away from hers. She stayed still mouth still wide open, watching his movements through one peeking eye, making sure he knew her plan but of course he did. He smirked at her peeking and winked before spitting in to her mouth letting the wetness spill with long drips. His aim was ever so slightly off on the third go and it rolled down her chin, oozing down her chest, and travelling between her breasts, an “accident” he assured her. Then lifting the blade with her wrapped hand, Brienne deep throated the grip keeping eye contact with Jaime through the entirety of her sucking off his weapon’s handle. Once sufficiently wet, Brienne knelt sitting on her feet and urged Jaime to do the same aside her. Unwrapping the shirt from her hand and placing the sword aside her, she grabbed his thick cock with a strong grip, slowly moving up and down, stretching the length with her left palm and then milking more vigorously. With her right hand she found his arsehole and tapped her finger pads around the hole, toying and teasing at the entrance before inserting her fingers into his anus. He grunted in response and she approached the task with far more caution than with his cock. Sliding her index finger in and out until reaching the knuckle - all the while pleasuring his dick. Jaime took two fingers well groaning and thrusting his hips in a confused pattern, unsure whether to pander to her left or her right hand, though three fingers forced a more strained groan. She persisted circling his fingers and stirring his insides with four fingers, widening him until his arse relaxed against her hand. She extracted her fingers from his hole and again wrapped the shirt around the entirety of her hand, before picking up the sword by its blade. She ceased her work on his prick got the time being but her hand remained on the shaft. Spitting on the grip once again, she slowly placed the makeshift toy to his ass, sitting it at the entrance for a moment, before gently sliding it in. His breath hitched and she stopped momentarily before resuming the same slow pace, pushing until reaching the guard. She let him become familiar with the fullness before slowly tilting the blade back and forth and resuming a slow massage on his upright member. She leaned forward and licked up his spine meeting the scars of old wounds and soaking them with her tongue with extra attentiveness causing a shiver through him before pressing her small breasts to his sweaty back and suckling on his neck. Lifting his skin with her teeth she teased love bites from his neck. Scattering them up his nape and then lunging for his ear lobe, savagely nibbling at it. Her deep breaths filled his ear but it was hard to notice amidst what was going on down South. Brienne had started to fuck him a little quicker but still with a tenderness required, her hips matched the thrusts as she grew more aroused by the submission of this proud beast. Her left hand jerked his dick with a little more fervour and she kept edging him to climax. Building his need to pour more and more pumping his thick wood while pumping the leather bound wood into his ass at the same speed - never maximum speed but nevertheless nimbly. Edging him to finish and then changing to a slower pace. He reached his hand to prop himself up with the floor, crouching forward, and panting with a thick, sweat causing him to glow like Ghost even in the night. Brienne pleased with the collapse of Jaime delicately tempted out the swords hilt from his arse, he was now the one to whimper in argument, slowly pulling it out and bringing a few droplets of blood with it.  
“Oh my ser’s Maidenhead!” She exclaimed in false shock, feigning innocence with a mocking high-pitched voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really into spit but I feel like it’d be something these two would try. Got to keep it as canon as possible!


	8. The Lion in the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex at last! & some mushy fluff to balance it out

Discarding of the sword Brienne used the shirt as a pillow and lay down on floor of Winterfell’s great hall, her chest rising and falling with great intake of breath. Jaime rolled to the floor to meet her and nestle in to her giant’s body. She cradled his ass with her mound and straddled his legs with her own, brushing the hair from his eyes and continuing to stroke his head as they lay. Content. Brienne’s eyelids sunk from the weight of tiredness and she fought with struggle to keep herself awake. Almost happily asleep Jaime’s nudge interrupted her well-earned sleep.  
“What?” She mumbled rubbing her sleepy eyes with her knuckles always bruised from fights.  
“Do not “what?” me, wench. We have not fucked yet”  
“You are old and I am content. Let us sleep now” she pulled his body closer and buried her face into his hair with closed eyes.  
“You will not die a maiden Brienne. A knight fucks as his only form of pleasure outside a battle. So let me fuck you.” Brienne startled by the tone of sincerity in his voice she nodded against his hair and shuffled to roll on her back but then with another thought she shook her head.  
“No. As you say “knights fuck” so let me fuck you” he nodded not only in agreement to her wishes but in thanks to his less exerting role. He was tired yet he still so wished to please his woman. She knew this and so spared his pride. Rolling him over with a push from her palm Brienne heaved her body on to his, perching above his still stiff cock in one swift movement, preserving what little energy she had remaining. Bracing herself with a large intake she sank down on to his tower of a cock his throbbing head disappearing into her warmth, initially only as much as she could take.  
“You are tight, my wench”  
“You are large, my lion” she replied indignantly. With an intake of breath Brienne swirled her hips and lowered herself engorging Jaime’s member in its entirety with a slightly pained gasp and then a pleasured shudder.  
“The perfect fit” he chuckled with a ragged breath and flushed face. Both were fully awakened by desire now. Brienne felt full her walls clenching against his substantial pulsing broadsword and her walls ached with a welcome pain. Slowly, she rocked back and forth on the firm prick between his legs. Her long arms pinned Jaime’s shoulders to the cold stone floor and her small tits hung above his face tantalisingly, baiting his mouth and teeth to cover her hard nipples that were just out of reach.  
“Jaime” she moaned and felt him stiffen even more within her “Jaime, Jaime, Jaime,” she chanted rocking back and forth led by her pussy’s own enthusiasm and desire. He growled with lust and had she not pinned him down he’d have spun atop her and fucked further in her despite having no more to give. “Jaime, put a litter of cubs in me!” She pleaded. Jaime’s hips lifted in response provoking rough thrusts from both parties. The thought of tall, golden haired children with their mother’s eyes and their father’s wit stirred a feeling of longing within him. Burying his grateful cock further and further within her. She rode it faster, faster, FASTER. Her little tits bouncing as she rode. Their bodies slapped and clapped together reminiscent of the applause Brienne received what feels like a lifetime ago. Their exposed bodies melting in to one another’s. Becoming one now so as to never separate. The ecstasy Brienne felt was parallel to nothing she’d ever felt before. The man she loved inside of her, wanting her, needing her. It was too much for her to bear, no longer repressing her moans she howled her pleasure like a direwolf to the moon. In their last moments of ecstasy Jaime bucked Brienne off of him on to her back and he rammed his penis into her swollen lips. Grunting and holding his breath he plunged in and out her juices lubricating his movements and sounding a satisfying squelch and a song from Brienne’s throat far sweeter than Pod’s. The stone on her ass scraped against her bare skin causing a mild sting but she was close, the feeling of finishing growing strong within her, so she endured. She had endured worse. Their hips bucked together, their moans harmonised, and as Brienne climaxed for what felt like the hundredth time she cried out not only in pure ecstasy, but in frustration, anger, and most of all fear. Her shuddering fit urged Jaime to finish, sending vibrations through his cock and with one last plunge his oozing white seed spilled into her. More than he’d ever produced before. He slid out off of her, thoroughly spent, and used her body as a bed while she lay arms by her side physically done.   
“As I now have a title perhaps you should have something a little kinder than Kingslayer” she pondered as his weight felt comfortable atop her. “Knightrider shall do” she smirked. But his face was still, warm eyes gazing up at her face.  
“I love you, Ser Brienne”  
“I love you, Knightrider” she replied without hesitation.  
Jaime’s weirwood prophecy of seeing Brienne naked once more had been fulfilled, and though blissful, it meant the last stage was impending. His light would go out, no more Jaime Lannister. Relinquishing these sad brief thoughts of a not so brief event from his mind he teased Brienne as he always had:  
“Now I draw the line at suckling at your teet like a babe now that we’re done” referring back to Tormund’s disturbing but amusing story.  
“We are not done yet Ser Jaime.” The heat having returned to her eyes.

\- - -

And they never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please comment down below if you so wish xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my all time favourite ship and them having sex is ultimately the only thing I truly want from this show. Please D&D make all our horny hearts’ dreams come true!  
> EmmaofTarth xoxo


End file.
